User talk:Dapplefrost022
Hey, there. This is my talk page, and you can just call me Dapple. If you have anything to say to me, I will reply as soon as I can. Don't ever delete any extra comments I have here. Please begin with a new heading always. um DAPPLE LOOK WHAT I FOUND: YOU SHOULD POST THAT ON DA Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for finding that. I am actually looking for all of my art because my mom basically threw away my laptop which had files and FILES of art and more important stuff. I might not post it on dA, though. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 15:13, July 5, 2015 (UTC) e-e you're welcome. I have alot of your old images saved too xD Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:49, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you please check the NightClan talk if you have not already. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 02:24, July 6, 2015 (UTC) So right now I'm making a picture of all my watcher's OC's and I just finished yours! Sorry about my bad shading and lighting. Still working on it! And she's a little dirty~''☾Darkshine903☽'''' 20:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) '' Aargh she looks awesome! Thanks :) - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ...So, you want me to train my apprentice on NC and go on patrol?? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm just helping you out. You mentioned to a lot of people that you just don't know what to roleplay, and I'm giving you the opportunity to be "included". I gave you an apprentice and some people like *cough*WHITE*cough* are a little too impatient for some conflict to start. If you could participate in the patrol, I don't think you'd understand how much I'd appreciate it. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 07:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) j.m Wanna do a JM if you're free? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:55, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Tomorrow I wouldn't mind. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 07:14, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Tommorow, then. Just let me know when. Btw, take a look at what I did to my dA profile ;) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 12:04, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Now. https://join.me/338-057-801 - Dapplefrost022|Talk 22:41, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Actually nvm I don't think I can. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 22:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Just post a link on my talk page when your ready. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Dapple, why did you remove my admin postition? .-. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You have your own wikia, which is obviously more important because you don't usually check this often. Maybe right now you are, but I mean as in from looking at past events. Not only that but I don't think your help is needed at the moment. I will consider you and respect you for helping me out with the wikia, getting it started, supporting it and giving out some construction to pages, even ideas. But Flame, it just feels like you don't really find this place so much as important with all others you have to keep up with. This is why I don't get involved in other communities much because I might have something I am more dedicated to than most of the time. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:55, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Heh, it's fine. I understand. Yes, I have my own wikia, but that doesn't mean it's the most important thing. I just try my best to be active. I have School and life to worry about as well, and FCRP is pretty much the only wikia besides this one I work on atm. Sorry I overreacted, I just love to help out and I like the idea that I could help improve and add ideas to the wikia, especially since I made the Wordmark. Anyway, I understand. It's fine. I've been going through /alot/ lately, I've been pretty stressed, and depressed at some points, so I did kind of forget about Wikia. I didn't forget about this wikia only, I kinda forgot about mine as well. My hurt hand hurts so badly, and for some odd reason, I have this weird thing that I can't seem to stop clearing my throat x.x Blood doesn't always have to mean death 04:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC)